creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:108251jman
Awarness Hi everyone who is on my talk page. I just want to let you know that everything that goes on here will be on here forever unless it's spam or junk I don't need. Do you got that? I don't mean to sound mean, but just wanted to stick that out there so please be aware of that. Rules of MY talk page: 1. No spamming! 2. Everything (except spam) will be kept on here! 3. No bullying, cussing, swearing, or other because it gets annoying after a while and I consider that as spamming! 4. Sign posts and give title for your posts! - *signing your posts is optional; I don't really care, but it would be easier to know who you are :)* 5. You can use texting format for your comments and stuff by me because that seems easier and I'm most likely to understand it also! Example of texting format: = Oh my god! 6. *Impotantly* HAVE FUN!!! :) Thanks for reading! Bye! 108251jman (talk) 04:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC)108251jman Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:108251jman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 17:16, January 21, 2013 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help?!? It's a warning you got when you made page with a improper capitalized title. You didn't get a warning because of my edit, you got a warning because your pasta had a uncapitalzed title when you made it. Remember, always write your titles right. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) It was your story, "Its ok, your soul doesn't matter." (now "It's OK, Your Soul Doesn't Matter"). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. 414:error not found 00:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC)